wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Glow-worm P.3
is the third chapter of Glow-worm. Mangled_Wings, a supervillain browses PHO; discusses the post-Gold Morning Amnesty, receives account advice from Point_Me_@_The_Sky. mlekk oozes in. MW says hi to Chatroom group and discusses a mysterious "project" with them. Plot Mangled_Wing's(MW) browsing is shown. MW logs into PHO. They have pretty default settings and the system message stresses that their account is new & probationary. They're a new user. Topic: Amnesty & the Devil We Know TLDR: The poster lists a series of articles with a running theme. There's an amnesty and the villains of pre-GM aren't seeing justice in the present- almost the opposite. Bitch is mentioned in passing. Commenters debate things, and MW is among them, taking a rather villain-favored stance. The list of article synopses by E.S.Reaver are: Strange Reversals: Villain to Hero - the # of heroes is on the up, villains are turning hero, but this is marked with a question mark by the poster. No Witnesses Remain - The article covers three villains are now in heroic groups (two with the Wardens, one with Shelter). They committed crimes, but the witnesses are dead or hard to find. 'The ex-villains find places on the team with nobody to naysay.' Two Black Raincoats - four youths tried to give each other trigger events at an isolated location. Two of the kids turned it into a kidnapping & torture of the other two, and were arrested. They triggered (boy at a prison, girl other at a mental hospital) - they reunited after, killed three people while wearing black raincoats, and have been seen post-Gold Morning at the "Rochester Span", wearing the same raincoats. A 'Chief Armstrong' stressed that the amnesty holds, authorities know where the two are and are keeping tabs. Rended, Torn Up, Dismembered - Hellhound/Bitch has been seen a few times in the company of Miss Militia and Vista - deemed especially alarming given the past rumors of the Brockton Bay PRT with the Undersiders. The latter half of the article goes into just how much damage Hellhound did, with a quote by a man who wakes up every day hurting because of wounds he sustained at her hands. Fallen: What you need to know - The Fallen are a cult-like group with numbers swelling post-Gold Morning. The amnesty is highlighted in a factor in what's letting them 'get away with it'. There's also something vague about Lachlan Hund and an ongoing court case about a power-assisted kidnapping: Fallen M.O. No Cost - The writer of 'No Witnesses' above follows up on several villains who turned hero. It seems authorities are letting them cut ahead of the line & providing apartments and paid-for utilities. The comments: Dive Bucket asks what they're supposed to do - there's no more birdcage, no max-sec prisons in the new world (yet), a bare-bones legal system, no stable government, no resources, no records, no witnesses. Erasmus suggests kicking them out into another world & closing the portal behind them (or if it can't be closed, guarding the door) MW (Mangled Wings, our viewpoint character for the chapter) wants to know what's wrong with extortion? They liken dealing with villains being like getting out of the way of an unattended car rolling downhill. They call people imbeciles. To paraphrase (and then quote): You get out of their way first, then you take stock, and 'Then and only then do you address the problem with your indignation and sense of injustice cold, clear, and gripped in steady hands. Find some weapon or power and take action.' Team_Lancer remarks that villains aren't cars. They're accountable for their actions. There's more choices beyond getting hit or getting out of the way, and saying things like 'imbeciles' isn't being a good netizen. MW outlines their perspective on villains: there are ones at rest who don't do anything unless provoked. There are ones in motion, you get out of their way. Neither budges, and neither is good to deal with unless one is much stronger or better equipped. The third villain, MW says, is the one that is changing or that can change. They tell people to stop bitching and use the time isntead to get stronger and get smarter. They get a questioning response that I'll gloss over for brevity. New Ohmstar posts two more articles: Valkyrie was interviewed. People don't know she was Glaistig Uaine - she is asked directly about it and deflects. The Shepherd's Crook article tells of a team named The Shepherds comeing to pieces because of a "Full Yoko" situation, an ex-nemesis and lover of the team leader was invited into the team. MW responds to a comment and says that they were a villain. They were the sleeping dog. They stress they aren't one of the leeches getting housing and utilities paid for and they aren't causing trouble - they're 'talking to the heroes'. Their conversation style continues to be arrogant and abrasive: "There are other factors. This makes degrees of sense you are not equipped to comprehend. For now it is fine and you should take my word for it." They wrap up by saying they're focusing on getting stronger and smarter. They're willing to verify their status but they don't know how as they're new to PHO. PM@TS from 0.1 comments, volunteering help. Private Message Conversation: MW and PM@TS It's a short convo: MW continues to be arrogant and abrasive. PM@TS urges MW to play nice. PM@TS gives instructions on how to upload a verified image, asks MW to not be a villain and lay low (calling back to MW's 'villains at rest, villains in motion, villains primed for change) and MW refuses. PM@TS changes tack, urging MW to focus on the getting smarter thing, but it doesn't fly. PM@TS offers a bit more tech help and they part ways. Group Chat: Anonymous Chat #1 We see Cap from 0.2 again, in a chat with a few others: Strange_Mammal, MW, and Heart_Shaped_Pupil. They're waiting for two more people. This is the group chat/association that ties most (all but PM@TS) of the Glow-worm chats together, but its nature is unclear. The group is using shorthand for first names, for privacy's sake. Rather than outline it later, I'll give you the rundown here: MW is 'A' Heart_Shaped_Pupil (HSP) is 'K' Cap mostly goes by Cap but is referred to as 'T' at one point. Strange_Mammal rotates usernames with an adjective_animal genus approach. The adjectives are strange, weird, odd, etc. The genuses include mammal, cephalopod, insect and likely more. Hereafter Strange_Mammal for shorthand. Their initial is 'C'. R and S do not yet appear. The conversation in brief: *MW/A was expected to be a straggler, given inexperience with the net. They dismiss this, saying they figured things out in an hour. *HSP/K is enthusiastic, with a painful typing style until admonished by Strange_Mammal/C - they quickly switch to something more 'adult' *The chat turns to R and S being the other likely stragglers. They're likely to have trouble gaining access. *With the other two not there yet, Strange_Mammal/C says they'll keep an eye out. People have places to be, and so Cap and then HSP leave chat. *Strange_Mammal/C and MW/A are left alone. Strange_Mammal/C remarks that MW/A's lie at the opening of chat is pretty easy to see through. The site shows time spent online: MW/A has been online all day, even though they said they'd been learning for only an hour. When it comes to HSP/K, Meat/C suggests 'she pays attention'. *MW/A has a defensive reaction, saying 'Assume you are wrong before you get on my bad side. / You do not want to get on my bad side' *MW/A leaves chat shortly after. Trivia *While Yoko Ono is blamed for breaking up The Beetles, a Rock band, and keeping the band apart this is an urban myth. *Wildbow has written an extended chapter-by-chapter synopsis of Glow-worm on Reddit. Characters Site Navigation